Reformatted Destiny
by ShadowForce18
Summary: The secrets of Davis's past are returniong can he remember or will he forever forget and shadows of the digidestinied past return. I'm not that great at summaries. please R
1. Return of a Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Digimon or any product that goes with it. I also don't own the characters of Ranma ½.  
  
This is my first fan fiction and I'm not sure if I can do dialog so here we go  
  
Tai, Sora, Matt are 18 Izzy, Mimi are 17 Joe is 20 Davis, Kari, T.K. are 14 Yolie is 15 Cody is 12 The Nerima Wrecking Crew are 30 Tatewaki, Nibiki are 31 Kasumi is 33 Happosai, Cologne are your guess is as good as mine  
  
Reformatted Destiny Chapter 1 Returns of One Shadow  
  
The time is 5 months after the fight against Malomyotismon and the new digidestinied were in the start of a new semester school year. Kari, and Davis were in the classroom when Davis asked:  
  
"Hey Kari." "Did you hear we got a new teacher today."  
  
"Yeah I hear she's real nice person once you meet her." said Kari  
  
"Hey guys what's up." Said T.K. as he walked in  
  
"Hi T.K." "Hey B.K."  
  
"Davis his name is T.K. not B.K."  
  
"Sorry, T.K." said Davis trying to get points for Kari's affections  
  
"That's better Davis"  
  
"So what were you guys talking about before I got here."  
  
"Oh nothing, just about the new teacher since Mr. Chen retired."  
  
"Ok well got to get to my seta so talk to you guys at lunch."  
  
As Davis walked to his seat the principal walked in.  
  
"Ok children settle down" he said, "I would like to introduce you all to you new teacher of the semester. So please rise and give a warm welcome to you new teacher Miss. Kasumi Tendo."  
  
After hearing that name Davis's head tried to remember where he heard that name before, as he was thinking the new teacher walked in.  
  
The teacher that walked in a young woman of around the age of 33 with long brown hair and wore an ankle length dress that was very plain and simple.  
  
"Hello class my name is Kasumi Tendo and I will be your new English teacher for the year. I hope to get to know you each a little bit better as the term progresses. Are their any questions class." She said  
  
One of the girls in the back asked, "Are you married Miss Tendo?"  
  
She replied in a simple "No not at the moment, any more questions?"  
  
T.K. asked, "Where did you come from?"  
  
Her reply was an "Oh I came from the Nerima Ward in Tokyo."  
  
"All right class that's enough questions for now. Please let Miss. Tendo teach." And with that said the principal left.  
  
"Ok class, today we will be begin by opening are text books to pages 357 and start the beginning of the first paragraph."  
  
There were a lot of groans and moans when the teacher said that. As for Davis his thoughts were "This was going be a long day." 


	2. Meet the New Generation

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Digimon or any product that goes with it. I also don't own the characters of Ranma ½.  
  
Tai, Sora, Matt are 18 Izzy, Mimi are 17 Joe is 20 Davis, Kari, T.K. are 14 Yolie is 15 Cody is 12 The Nerima Wrecking Crew are 30 Tatewaki, Nibiki are 31 Kasumi is 33 Happosai, Cologne are your guess is as good as mine  
  
Reformatted Destiny  
  
Chapter 2 Meet the Next Generation  
  
Last time on Reformatted Destiny the Digidestinied had just meet their new English teacher one Miss. Kasumi Tendo. At the same time Davis tried to remember that name why that name sounded so familiar. Will Davis remember? Find out on the Digimon Reformatted Destiny.  
  
The Real World  
  
"Hello all you Soccer fans and welcome one and all the first annual Nerima Anything Goes Soccer Tournament." Said the announcer "We are broadcasting this live from the Nerima Ward in Tokyo." "The tournament this a two on two match up.  
  
It has been three weeks since their new teacher arrived and strange occurrences have happened to Davis. One thing is that Davis attracting more water in those three weeks than he did in the past ten years. He is now at a soccer tournament in Tokyo. Davis and Ken decided to team up in the soccer.  
  
"Davis you don't look so good." Said Ken  
  
"I'm okay I only felt a little light headed." Said Davis "It must be from all the accidental cold showers that I've been getting that past couple of days."  
  
"Alright Davis, see you on the field." Said Ken  
  
"Man I hope Davis is ok." Said Tai he had decided to check up on him since T.K. told him what's been happening to him and wanted to check on his health. "With all the cold showers he's been getting I wouldn't be surprised if he caught a cold or something."  
  
"I know what you mean, just yesterday Me, Davis, Kari, Cody, and Yolie were walking and a car hit the only puddle on the road and hit only Davis and missed the rest of us, especially when Davis was behind the rest of us." Said T. K.  
  
"Man that is weird." Said Tai  
  
In Stadium Stands  
  
At the same time the other digidestinied were in the stands waiting when another group walked up to Kari, Mimi, Sora, and Yolie  
  
"Hey cousin Tatewaki look they have digimon." Said the boy in a green and yellow soccer uniform  
  
"Yes, yes I see." Said Tatewaki not really paying attention, then he sees demiveemon and becomes full rage.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS? A SMALL VILE DRAGON SPAWN OF EVIL I SHALL NOT ALLOW IT. HAVE AT TH."  
  
"LIGHTENING PAW"  
  
Gatomon who was now seeing red because the fool wouldn't get off her tail ring and had also interrupted her catnap interrupted the attack.  
  
"Hey watch where your standing." Said Gatomon  
  
"Oh well their goes cousin Tatewaki again." Said Tatewaki Kuno's cousin Mantaro  
  
The other digidestined just sweat dropped and blinked in confusion  
  
(Author's Note: Tatewaki will be known as by his last name Kuno to everyone but his family.)  
  
Digital World  
  
A circle is formed from the powers of light.  
  
"So Genni you have guided the Digidestined well." Said a wise ancient voice.  
  
"Thank you sir, I think of them as my own flesh and blood." Said Genni  
  
"Genni do you remember the tablet of time." Said a voice that was feminine yet  
  
"Yes, I remember the tablet of time." He replied  
  
"The time grows near for the prophecy." Said a loud voice  
  
"Yes, I know. I will inform Izzy to tell the other Digidestined of it." Said Genni  
  
"Understood may the Four Sovereigns protect them." They all said  
  
Real World  
  
"Hey guys!" yelled Davis he went to ask the Izzy if there was any information on the teams.  
  
"Hey Izzy do you have any information on any of the teams." He asked  
  
"Yeah the team Tendo is know for its lies and cheating, but they never were able to find out how they cheated."  
  
"OK thanks I'll tell Ken that so we can be careful. Well see yeah." He said as he ran to the field a little spaced out.  
  
On The Field  
  
"Hey Davis hurry up or we'll be disqualified." Said Ken  
  
"I'm hurrying as fast as I can without being to tired to win this tournament." Replied Davis  
  
"Ok kids now remember the same rules apply but with no goalies so have fun and remember to be safe." Said the referees.  
  
"Hey good luck you guys." said Davis and Ken  
  
"Thanks" said all but three players said  
  
"Hahaha like we need luck." Said a boy named Gendo Hibiki  
  
"Yeah no one can beat us in a game of soccer." Said Asuka Tendo  
  
"Except me and my cousin Mantaro." Stated Leon Kuno  
  
"Look cousin their ain't no way you and cousin Mantaro are going to win." Said Asuka  
  
"We will see cousin we will see." Stated Leon  
  
"Hey hey this is for fun remember so don't be so competitive." Said Davis  
  
"Shut up you stupid pervert." Said Asuka  
  
"Hey who are you calling a pervert." Yelled Davis  
  
"YOU SO SHUT UP" she replied  
  
"Hey Davis lets go we don't want to make things worse than it already is." Said Ken with a worried voice  
  
"Ok we'll just make them eat their words." Said Davis  
  
"You'll be the ones to be eating your words. Hahahahahahaha" Said an evil grinning Asuka  
  
Well this chapter is done. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. I also take flames so seen as many as you want. 


	3. Tournament Battle Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Digimon or any product that goes with it. I also don't own the characters of Ranma ½.  
  
Characters that I don't own and their ages: Tai, Sora, Matt are 18 Izzy, Mimi are 17 Joe is 20 Davis, Kari, T.K. are 14 Yolie is 15 Cody is 12 The Nerima Wrecking Crew are 30 Tatewaki, Nibiki are 31 Kasumi is 33 Happosai, Cologne are your guess is as good as mine  
  
Characters that I made up and their ages: Mantaro Gosunkugi is 13 Gendo Hibiki is 14 Asuka Tendo is 15 Leon Kuno is 14  
  
Reformatted Destiny  
  
Chapter 3 Tournament Battle Begin  
  
On the Field  
  
"Alright folks lets get this game on the road." Said the announcer. "First up is red team of Lin and Tien Zen versus the green team of Asuka Tendo and her brother Gendo Hibiki." (All teams have the same kind of black shorts and same design shirts just different colors)  
  
"Now remember the rules the first to five wins the match." Announced the referee "Let the match begin."  
  
(I have no clue about the rules of soccer since I don't like sports so I am going to take a guess at the rules so please don't scold me for the lack of knowledge on the sport.)  
  
The two teams face off first Lin kicks the ball to Tien and makes break away to the net. Tien is about reach the net when he's hit with a large green beam of energy and is knocked out cold. Everyone not a resident to Nerima is wondering where did that come from. The match is ended on default because of there is only one player left. (Lets just say this happened the entire way through for all their games and are in semifinals) "Alright folks since Tien was knocked unconscious we will get on to the next match. They are the yellow team of Mantaro Gosunkugi and Leon Kuno versus the black team of Chun and Shun Kiko."  
  
The two teams face off and Mantaro gets the ball fakes left then right, then passes the ball to Leon who makes a break away and shoots and scores. (Lets just say this happened the entire way through for all their games and are in semifinals)  
  
"Now that was amazing are next match is the brown team of Amillia and Luna Aoshi versus the turquoise team of Ken "The Rocket" Ichijouji and Davis "The Fireball" Motomiya."  
  
The match begins with Luna and Amillia getting the ball first since Davis and Ken are too much like gentlemen and let the girls have the ball first. They then run to get the ball from them and find it a little difficult to get the ball. Ken and Davis change sides to see if they can steal the ball that way and manage too. They played the same way and the end score was:  
  
Ken and Davis: 5 Amillia and Luna: 4  
  
"Hey great game you guys." Said Amillia and Luna.  
  
"Thanks you to are a lot more skilled that you two let on." Said Ken  
  
"Yeah you two almost beat us." Said Davis  
  
"Yeah we were so close to being able to beat the "The Rocket and The Fireball" in a two on two match." Said Luna  
  
"With a little more accuracy you would have won." Said Ken "Well see yeah later we have to get ready for the semi finals."  
  
"Ok see yeah and watch out for that weird green thing ok." Said Amillia  
  
"Okay we will." Replied Davis.  
  
In the Stands  
  
"Wow that was the most intense match yet." Said Tai.  
  
"Yeah I know." Said Kari. "Hey Gatomon Demiveemon what's wrong."  
  
"Don't you guys feel it the sadness and the envy." Said Gatomon  
  
"No I don't feel any of sadness and envy in the air." Replied Kari  
  
"Ok well me and Demiveemon are going to keep an eye out for it ok." Asked Gatomon  
  
"Okay" replied Kari  
  
The other Digidestined weren't paying attention and missed the entire conversation.  
  
'Beep Beep'  
  
"What was that" was Izzy's response to the sound and checked his laptop.  
  
"Hey wow an e-mail from Genni. I wonder what is up." He said.  
  
"Greetings Izzy I would like to inform you of a prophecy that might bring the digital world and the real world to destruction." Said Genni's e-mail  
  
Miracle's past shall be revealed. Hidden in sight will be the lost wild horse and shall once again face the king of fire. Together with the dragon's daughter the true king will be restored. The creation of pain and sorrow will rise from the wall again and spread it power to three worlds and resurrect the undead digimon king. The unseen guardian of the digital world will then return the powers that protect the digital world. Through the power of the golden radiance knowledge and sincerity will achieve their final form. At the darkest hour chaos will be lost once again to restore the creators of knowledge and reunite hope and friendship to help drive the undead digimon king and the creation of pain and sorrow back behind the wall of ancient flames and restore the four lives lost in the beginning of the war.  
  
"Oh boy, I better tell Tai and the others about this." He said in a worried voice. "Hey Tai."  
  
"Not now Izzy the semi finals are about to begin." Replied Tai  
  
"But ..."  
  
"NOT NOW"  
  
"Ok, Ok you don't have to yell." He said sarcastically  
  
On the Field  
  
"All right folks now that the incredible preliminary rounds are over lets get on to the semi finals." Said the announcer  
  
"Alright the first match of the semi final is team Green versus team Yellow and the second match is team Turquoise versus team Blue"  
  
"Hey cousins you two ready to lose." Said Asuka  
  
"Yeah cause we're going to wipe the field with you." Said Gendo  
  
"We'll see about that cousins. I find that it's fitting that we face you two in the first semi final match." Said Leon  
  
"Hey lets just have fun." Said Mantaro  
  
"Mind your own business twerp." Said all three  
  
The referee drops the ball and then runs for the sidelines.  
  
"SHI SHI HOKODAN" yelled Gendo  
  
Mantaro gets the ball and kicks it into the air and jumps 25ft into the air as the green beam of energy goes sailing by.  
  
"Hey Gendo your not suppose to shot any Shi Shi Hokodans you cheater." Said Mantaro while in mid-air.  
  
"The rules say you can't attack your competition physically and the chi attacks came from the net so it's fair." Replied Gendo coldly  
  
Mantaro sees Leon near the net so he does a flip kick to the ball and sends it over to Leon who sees it and is about to stop it when a cloud of dirt and grass comes out of no where and the yell of Bakusai Tenketsu is heard.  
  
"I'll gets you for that Asuka." Said an angry Leon  
  
"Let's see you try I'm way faster that you." Said a smirking Asuka  
  
Mean while...  
  
In The Stands  
  
"What are they?" said a hysterical and dumbfounded Tai  
  
".........." Was the general reply  
  
"That is the Shi Shi Hokodan and the Bakusai Tenketsu." Replied familiar voice  
  
"What?" was the reply of the other digidestined as they turned around to see who said that.  
  
What they saw was the Davis, Kari, and T.K.'s teacher Miss. Tendo.  
  
"Could you repeat that for us please Miss. ...." asked Izzy who had forgotten about the message from Genni.  
  
"It Kasumi Tendo, I'm Kari and T.K.'s teacher and they were called the Shi Shi Hokodan and the Bakusai Tenketsu." she replied.  
  
"Go Asuka Go Gendo." Yelled girl with red hair styled in a ponytail and wearing a pair of black mid-thigh shorts and a red tank top and holding up two sign that said GO ASUKA GO AND GO GENDO GO.  
  
"Oh my hello Ranko." Said Kasumi "How are you and Auntie Saotome."  
  
"Oh hi Auntie Kasumi, Mom's fine." She replied "When did you get hear?"  
  
"A little while ago since my niece and nephews are playing, that reminds me why aren't you playing I thought you loved to play soccer and with you martial arts skills you would have been in the finals if not the winner." She asked politely  
  
"Couldn't find a partner before the sign ups ended." She replied in a sad tone. "Well at least I can do is cheer my best friends and beat them after they win and take their title." She said with a grin.  
  
"Umm the match just finished." Said Kari with a worried look  
  
"WHAT !!!! Who won." Yelled a shocked Ranko  
  
"Your friends." Said Tai who was still in shock at the finish  
  
Rewind ten minutes ago on the field.  
  
The score was tied 4 to 4  
  
Leon rebounded the ball off the back of Asuka's head forcing her to off balance and knocking the ball into the net for the first goal. Gendo made the second shot with the Shi Shi Hokodan. This kept going until they both sides realized the others moves and kept blocking each other's shots and interrupting their moves.  
  
"You two put up a good match, but this is were it ends cousins." Said Asuka  
  
"I couldn't agree more cousin." Said Leon  
  
Asuka gets the ball passes to Gendo who stops and then kicks the ball from the other side of the field and as it lands Asuka fires of her own red beam of anger ki at the ball as Mantaro gets to the ball and tries to kicks it before the red beam hits it, but fails and is knocked into the net along with the ball. Mantaro is pulled of the net and looks like he was cooked well done with scrapes, cuts, burns, and only the remains of the bottom half of his uniform left.  
  
"That was the most amazing match yet." Yelled the announcer "And now its time for team Turquoise versus team Blue." "Wait I just receive a message from team Blue that stated that they forfeit the match." "So the win goes to team Turquoise." "Since the field looks like it was almost wasted we'll take an hour break and get the final match started."  
  
On the Sidelines of the Field  
  
"How are they going to fit the field in an hour?" asked a dumbfounded Davis  
  
"I don't know." Said a frightened Ken "Hey Davis do you think we can win against them."  
  
"Yeah we can win all we have to do is to play are best and not give up." Replied Davis "So let met the others and think up some strategies with you, Izzy, Tai, myself, and Yolie we should think up some killer two man plays."  
  
"Yeah lets do it." Said a slightly more confident Ken  
  
In the Stands  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" yelled Davis and Ken  
  
"Hey Davis Hey Ken" said everyone else  
  
"Hello Miss. Tendo." Said Davis when he realized she was there.  
  
"Oh Hello Davis I see you are going up against my niece and nephew next." She said calmly  
  
"YOUR NIECE AND NEPHEW!!!!" screamed Davis  
  
"Yes Asuka and Gendo are my sister Akane's children and Leon are my sister Nibiki's child." replied Kasumi in a calm and controlled voice  
  
"Hey Davis what's a niece and nephew." asked a curious Demiveemon "And why do they have different last names?"  
  
"Oh my how cute what are you little one." Just now seeing Demiveemon  
  
"I'm Demiveemon" he replied happily and cheerfully  
  
"Oh what a cute little name you have." She said  
  
"Umm can tell me why you niece and nephew don't have the same last name." He asked in a cute little voice  
  
"Well my a niece and a nephew are the children of my sisters and their husbands."  
  
"My youngest sister and her husband both wanted a child to carry on the family name." Said Kasumi "So they decided to name the boys under Hibiki and the girls under Tendo."  
  
"Okay thank you nice lady." Said Demiveemon  
  
"So guys what are we going to do." Asked Davis  
  
We don't know they looked really tough and the those attacks that they used could really hurt you and Ken Davis." Said a worried Cody  
  
"Yes those attacks are dangerous, but the Bakusai Tenketsu can only work on nonliving things so all you have to do is watch out for the Shi Shi Hokodan." Said Kasumi  
  
"Hey thanks for the tip Miss. Tendo." Said Davis  
  
"Ok Ken all we have to do is watch out for that Shi Shi Hokodan and we can be safe for the most part." He told Ken  
  
"Oh and Davis." Said Kasumi  
  
"Yeah Miss. Tendo." Said Davis "The Shi Shi Hokodan is a negative emotion based attack so a strong positive emotions will negate the power." Informed Kasumi  
  
Okay Miss. Tendo thanks. Replied Davis "Okay let win this!!!"  
  
"OKAY Davis lets win this." Said Ken  
  
"Ok you guys see yeah later." Said Davis and Ken  
  
On the Field  
  
"All right folks now that the field has been repaired LET'S GET THIS GAME STARTED!!!"  
  
"Get ready to be crushed Dufus." Taunted Asuka  
  
"It's Davis and we'll see about that you Banish." Growled Davis  
  
"BANISH I AM GOING TO PERSONAL SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE IN THE INTENSIVE CARE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE." Hollered Asuka.  
  
Well that's all for now. Who will win will it be Asuka and Gendo or will it be Davis and Ken. And what about the prophecy? Will Izzy remember to tell the others about the prophecy or will the prophecy be forgotten? Find out next time on Reformatted Destiny.  
  
P.S. send in reviews so I can find the mistakes and sent reviews or flames I will accept any and all criticism. 


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Digimon or any product that goes with it. I also don't own the characters of Ranma ½.  
  
Characters that I don't own and their ages: Tai, Sora, Matt are 18 Izzy, Mimi are 17 Joe is 20 Davis, Kari, T.K. are 14 Yolie is 15 Cody is 12 The Nerima Wrecking Crew are 30 Tatewaki, Nibiki are 31 Kasumi is 33 Happosai, Cologne are your guess is as good as mine  
  
Characters that I made up and their ages: Mantaro Gosunkugi is 13 Gendo Hibiki is 14 Asuka Tendo is 15 Leon Kuno is 14 Ranko Saotome 13  
  
Reformatted Destiny  
  
Chapter 4 Revelations  
  
The Field  
  
"Let's see how good you two really are against use." Said Asuka.  
  
"You'll see just how good we really are." Said Davis.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Ken.  
  
"We'll see about that." Said Gendo.  
  
After that was said the two teams face of in a showdown. The ball is set and Ken takes the ball and passes it to Davis. Davis in turn kicks it to the other end of the field where Ken was heading. As the ball sailed to the intended spot Davis had a gut feeling to evade from his current path. Three seconds later a beam of red anger energy was sailing past him. The energy then impacted on the port-a-potty sending it into the wall and the user still sitting on the toilet, shaking in fear.  
  
"Hey that's cheating!" said Davis who was angry for what Asuka just did.  
  
"I told you that I would personally send you into the intensive care." She said as a statement and threat "So unless you want to be six feet under suggest you don't call me a banish."  
  
"I'll call you what ever I want. You banish." Taunted Davis.  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!" Yelled an enraged Asuka.  
  
Asuka started to build up her battle aura. It shifted from red anger to a dark crimson fury. She then released the aura in an eight-foot wide beam of energy at Davis. With the yell of "FURY FLASH!!!!"  
  
"Ok maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Said Davis to himself.  
  
Seconds before the attack hit something in Davis's mind opened and memories of a life long forgotten was being restored.  
  
In the Stands  
  
Minutes earlier....  
  
"Oh no, watch out Davis!!!" Yelled Kari as she, Gatomon, Veemon (who digivolved from Demiveemon when he saw the crimson beam rocketed toward Davis.)  
  
In the background Kasumi could be heard saying, "Please remember Ranma."  
  
Throughout Nerima  
  
The Cat Cafe  
  
"Great-Grandmother did you feel that?" said a woman with long purple hair and looked drop-dead-gorgeous in the tight mini dress that went down to quarter thigh and just covered her enough not to be looked at as easy.  
  
"Yes, I have." Said that old woman that looked like a shriveled up dry old monkey with long white hair wearing a green robe with a Chinese symbol and sitting on top of an old oak staff.  
  
"Let us go and see who the fool was that got that spoiled child so angry. Shampoo" said the Great-Grandmother.  
  
"Ok do we leave Mouse in charge until we get back? Asked the woman known as Shampoo.  
  
"No, we will take him with use and close up early so that we can all rest a little incase she becomes to angry to calm down." Said Cologne  
  
"Ok" replied Shampoo "Mouse get ready to go we're going to see what Pig- boy and Kitchen Destroyer's brat is angry about."  
  
"Coming Shampoo my love." Replied Mouse.  
  
"Stop trying to steal Shampoo's underwear Mouse you and her can get some quality time after we find out what is wrong." Said Cologne who was laughing at the now crimson face of Shampoo and Mouse as he fell down the stairs.  
  
Tendo Dojo  
  
"Tendo you feel that?" said that fat bald old man in a dirty white gi.  
  
"Yes, I did Saotome. Did you Master?" Asked Soun.  
  
"Yes I did Soun so lets go and see what it is that has Asuka so mad." Said Happosi. "You coming to Akane, Ryoga?"  
  
"Yeah we want to see who dared to dishonor our children." Said both Hibiki's.  
  
"What a bunch of morons." whispered Hopposai  
  
In Davis's Mind  
  
"Uhh where am I?" screamed a worried Davis.  
  
"In your mind." Was the reply of a female voice.  
  
"Ok what am I doing in here then? He asked. "and who are you?"  
  
"Your immediate danger has triggered the return of your memories of your life that you blocked out Ranma." Said the voice. "and call me Spice."  
  
"So, I'm this Ranma guy. Cool." Said Davis.  
  
"Yes it is cool. Your memories will return slowly piece-by-piece. For now you will receive your know of martial arts and special attacks that you learned then you will receive your actual memories so until we me again." Said Spice and she faded from view.  
  
"Thank you, Spice. No clue why you where there, but thanks anyway." Said Davis.  
  
Back on the Field  
  
As Asuka fired her Fury Flash attack, Gendo ran and kicked the ball toward Asuka and entered her attack. During all this Ken was standing like a statue as he saw his best friend and teammate about to die. The ball was on a direct course for Davis. The word  
  
"Hiryü Shöten Ha revised Horizontal Blast HHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!" Could be heard.  
  
As it neared a wind started to pick up and in a flash the ball ended up in team Green's net along with an unconscious Asuka.  
  
Around the Field  
  
To The Left Side  
  
"It can't be?" said the shocked Amazons.  
  
"Ranma?" said in a curious voice Cologne.  
  
To The Right Side  
  
"Impossible, Saotome I thought your got rid of that filth?" Said Soun.  
  
"So did I Tendo, so did I." Said Gemna sadly.  
  
"What are you two imbeciles talking about?" said an annoyed Happosai.  
  
"What we mean is that that might be Ranma, Master." Said the cowardly duo.  
  
"Ranma you say?" said a satisfied Happosai.  
  
In The Stands  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT????" Yelled the Digidestined and Ranko.  
  
In front of them they saw one of the moves that finished off the lord of Mt. Phoenix and defeated the prince of the Musks.  
  
"That was the revised version of Dragon Heaven Blast in a Horizontal attack." Said Kasumi with a smile and whispered, "I knew you would remember your attacks if the need Ranma Saotome. You spent all your life practicing that Anything Go's style's and Amazon's to not do it reflexively."  
  
Unfortunately, Ranko heard her whispering.  
  
"Auntie Kasumi? What do you mean and who is Ranma? She said with a curious tone.  
  
"That, Ranko is your older brother Ranma Saotome and he was and maybe is the best Martial Artist in the World." Stated Kasumi.  
  
"Why wasn't I told of him and I heard that the famous Ranma was as old as Auntie Akane?" she asked in a tone of anger.  
  
"Akane and Ryoga used some magic mushrooms that turned Ranma into a five month old baby and your parents banished him and forbid him to use that Saotome style of Anything Go's. So your brother became a nameless man so he had no one to turn too." She said in anger, which she showed more often now that in the past.  
  
"Your nice to everyone so how come you didn't do anything to stop it?" she said with a sour face.  
  
"I was just to naïve to do anything." She said sadly. "You remember Dr. Tofu don't you?"  
  
"Yes, he treated all of my injuries when I was younger, before his mom made him marry that vender that was said to have been one of Ranma's fiancé's." was Ranko's reply.  
  
"Yes, with his help we were able to alter your father's memory so that he wouldn't realize that he never threw Ranma into the Neko-Ken training to kill him. Tofu then used a memory cleansing technique, so that Ranma would have a new life. Afterward we sent Ranma to be adopted and I've got to say he's grown up to be just the same, but without the large need for food." She said with anger and that humor.  
  
"Yeah that was my department." Said a happy and proud Veemon.  
  
All Kasumi could do was giggle at Veemon's statement.  
  
Up until then the digidestined and the digimon there didn't say a word and was listening to the conversation.  
  
"I'll tell you the rest later ok? Right now you should check to see if Davis or should I say Ranma is alright." Said Kasumi.  
  
"Right." Is what everyone replied.  
  
On the Field  
  
Where Ken and Gendo  
  
Ken and Gendo just stood there thinking what just happened.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" yelled a furious Gendo and started toward Ken with the intent to mangle and thrash Ken for what his partner did to him sister.  
  
"I don't know." Said a frightened Ken as he kept stepping back.  
  
"STICKY NET" was called as Gendo dashed to Ken and fell back will being tangled in the net  
  
"Thanks Wormmon." Said a relieved Ken  
  
"No problem. Ken glad to help." Said a proud Wormmon  
  
"Let do check of Davis." Said Ken  
  
"Right." Said Wormmon  
  
Where Davis is  
  
"Man that was harsh." Said Davis "Who know I could do that."  
  
Just then a referee walked up to him.  
  
"Are you alright son?" asked the Referee  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok." Was what he replied  
  
"That's good." Said the referee  
  
The referees huddled to discuss something and then went to the announcer and whispered to him.  
  
"Attention everyone, due to the fact that one member of team Green is unconscious the win will be going to team Turquoise." Said the announcer "Let's give a congratulations to all participant and have great day."  
  
With that he left.  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter so send the reviews. Also I didn't realize that I had disabled the anonymous so send send send. 


	5. Expainations

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Digimon or any product that goes with it. I also don't own the characters of Ranma ½.  
  
Characters that I don't own and their ages: Tai, Sora, Matt are 18 Izzy, Mimi are 17 Joe is 20 Davis, Kari, T.K. are 14 Yolie is 15 Cody is 12 The Nerima Wrecking Crew are 30 Tatewaki, Nibiki are 31 Kasumi is 33 Happosai, Cologne are your guess is as good as mine  
  
Characters that I made up and their ages: Mantaro Gosunkugi is 13 Gendo Hibiki is 14 Asuka Tendo is 15 Leon Kuno is 14 Ranko Saotome 13  
  
Reformatted Destiny  
  
Chapter 5 Explanation  
  
At the Field  
  
"DAVIS!!!" yelled the Digidestined and the digimon.  
  
"Oh, hey guys what's up?" said a confused Davis.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked the others.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." He replied.  
  
"That's good." Said Joe.  
  
"Hey Davis do you remember your past life as Ranma." Said Veemon.  
  
"What?? You mean that you knew of my past life and didn't tell me, and when did you digivolve?" Asked a confused Davis.  
  
"I believe I can answer the questions that you seek, Mr. Motomiya." Said Kasumi as she and Ranko walked up to the Digidestined. "Miss. Tendo??? Why am I not surprised that you would know what was going on." Said a tired Davis.  
  
"Davis, I need to know how much do you remember?" asked Kasumi.  
  
"Everything up until I was engaged to your youngest sister Akane and that she clobbered me in my curse form with the table. Why?" Davis said in a slightly annoyed voice.  
  
"I just wanted to know how much of your memory you regained." Said Kasumi.  
  
"Ok, so I remember part of my past. Now what?" Asked Davis.  
  
"I'll tell you all something important, but not here in the open. Let's go to Ukyo's restaurant and I'll tell you all there. Okay." She asked.  
  
At Ucchan's Okonomiyaki Restaurant  
  
"Hi welcome to Ucchan's sorry, but where closing up for the rest of the day." Said Ukyo  
  
"Really I was hoping that we could use your restaurant as a meeting place for today." Kasumi said in a polite voice that had some humor in it.  
  
"Kasumi is that you? I haven't seen you since you told me what happened to Ranma. So which one is he? No!! Wait!! Let me guess the 14 year old with the circular goggles on am I right." Said an excited Ukyo  
  
"To answer your questions in order: I am fine and yes he is the 14 year old with the goggles." Replied Kasumi "Is it alright if I us your restaurant as a meeting room?"  
  
"Sure thing sugar just let me make something to eat for you all and then you can start I'm sure these kids don't know how good one of my okonomiyaki's are and I'll let then have it on the house since they are Ranchan's friends." Said Ukyo  
  
Some time later after the food was finished and everyone one seated.  
  
"Ok so now that we are all ready can you tell us why we're here?" asked Ken  
  
"It is now time to reveal who I really am to you and the other digidestined." Said Kasumi. With that she revealed a phone, but when they looked closer it was showing the symbol of tranquility. With that shown the other digidestined went wide eyed at the digivice.  
  
"Is that a digivice?" asked Davis.  
  
"Yes it was one of the first digivices that where made by the digital world." Replied Kasumi. "It also doubles a communicator."  
  
"So your one of the first digidestined correct?" asked a curious Cody  
  
"I was, but now I am only a school teacher now." Said Kasumi with a hint of humor in her voice.  
  
"What do you mean that you're only a school teacher now?" asked a curious Upamon.  
  
"What I mean is that my friends partners where deleted in are final fight against Apocalymon. They pushed him back behind the wall of fire and set a barrier up to hold him. That barrier all so changed the time speed to the move faster that of earth." Answered Kasumi.  
  
"Umm... What about your partner?" asked Izzy "You said your friends partners, but you didn't mention your partner."  
  
"Very perceptive Izzy, he was left behind to send my team home." She answered.  
  
"Who was your partner?" asked Gatomon  
  
"He was your first friend Gatomon." She answered  
  
"You mean it was Wizardmon!!!" Gatomon said in surprise.  
  
"Yes he was and the day before his sacrifice he came to me and reminded me of one of his visions that going to happen soon so I set out to find Ranma and hear I am today now teaching him and the other digidestined." She said  
  
"Wait hold up!!! Wizardmon was able to see the future." Asked an surprised Tai  
  
"Yes my digivice and it crest allowed us to see future digidestined and which trait a child has and it let me see pieces of a person's future. That is how I know about Davis and Ranma are connected since they are the same person with the same crests. I thought that the child might have been Ranma's student, but then I saw what was to happen an my role in the new teams that were being made." Said Kasumi  
  
"What do you mean Miss. Tendo?" asked Sora  
  
"If my timing is correct then the prophecy that I made will coming true. Since a part of it just did." She said in humor.  
  
"What prophecy is that?" everyone, but Izzy asked.  
  
"Oh!!! That's right Genni sent me an e-mail that had a prophecy on it." Said Izzy  
  
"Well Izzy what did it say?" said Matt  
  
"Miracle's past shall be revealed. Hidden in sight will be the lost wild horse and shall once again face the king of fire. Together with the dragon's daughter the true king will be restored. The creation of pain and sorrow will rise from the wall again and spread it power to three worlds and resurrect the undead digimon king. The unseen guardian of the digital world will then return the powers that protect the digital world. Through the power of the golden radiance knowledge and sincerity will achieve their final form. At the darkest hour chaos will be lost once again to restore the creators of knowledge and reunite hope and friendship to help drive the undead digimon king and the creation of pain and sorrow back behind the wall of ancient flames and restore the four lives lost in the beginning of the war. That's all it said." Replied Izzy.  
  
"I made the prophecy, but I know nothing of what it means." Said a sad voiced Kasumi  
  
"That's all right. At least we know of the prophecy right." Said Davis "Yes and all we have to do is figure it our and what my role in the prophecy is all about."  
  
"I've been thinking... " said Izzy  
  
"When haven't you been thinking." Tai said interrupting Izzy  
  
"As I was saying if Ranma was nick named the wild horse then Davis the one that has to fight the king of fire, but who could be the king of fire." Said Izzy  
  
Everyone gave it a thought and couldn't think of anything, until Kasumi remembered one of Ranma's fights.  
  
"It might be the phoenix god of Mt. Phoenix." Said Kasumi  
  
"Saffron" said Davis  
  
"Who is Saffron?" asked everyone.  
  
"The one person that gave Ranma no choice, but to kill." Said Kasumi "The one person I had to kill." said Davis in a sad and frightened voice  
  
"Cool my brother was strong enough to kill a god the is awesome." Said a ecstatic Ranko  
  
"No it's now killing doesn't solve anything all it does is lead to more violence." Said an angry Cody who was put of at the disregard of another person's life.  
  
"Okay so if Saffron's the king of fire and Davis the wild horse the who is the dragon's daughter?" asked Mimi  
  
No clue was the general response.  
  
"Well it's getting late you guys we should head to the hotel and rest for the night and meet back here at 10 to finish this discussion if that is alright with you Miss. Kuonji." Asked Joe  
  
"It's okay I need a day off so you can come by tomorrow morning and please call me Ukyo." She replied.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"So anyone think of anything on who the dragon's daughter might be." Asked Tai  
  
No was the response from everyone. The all of a sudden the room got really hot and the door burst open and stood figure about 7ft 11in. with red wings that stood out and razor sharp claws and talons the looked like they could cut through solid steel like a hot knife through butter. His hair was stopped at his lower back and eyes that glowed with a fire of evil in them.  
  
"Tell me where is Ranma Saotome is or die." The winged man said.  
  
To be continued ......  
  
That's the end of this chapter hope you enjoy and remember any review is welcomed. 


	6. Phoenix Assault

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Digimon or any product that goes with it. I also don't own the characters of Ranma ½.

Characters that I don't own and their ages:

Tai, Sora, Matt are 18

Izzy, Mimi are 17

Joe is 20

Davis, Kari, T.K. are 14

Yolie is 15

Cody is 12

The Nerima Wrecking Crew are 30

Tatewaki, Nibiki are 31

Kasumi is 33

Happosai, Cologne are your guess is as good as mine

Characters that I made up and their ages:

Mantaro Gosunkugi is 13

Gendo Hibiki is 14

Asuka Tendo is 15

Leon Kuno is 14

Ranko Saotome 13

Reformatted Destiny

Chapter 6 Phoenix Assault

Last time… 

"So anyone think of anything on who the dragon's daughter might be." Asked Tai

No was the response from everyone. The all of a sudden the room got really hot and the door burst open and stood figure about 7ft 11in. with red wings that stood out and razor sharp claws and talons the looked like they could cut through solid steel like a hot knife through butter. His hair was stopped at his lower back and eyes that glowed with a fire of evil in them.

"Tell me where is Ranma Saotome is or die." The winged man said.

**At Ucchan's Okonomiyaki Restaurant**

"Tell me where is Ranma Saotome is or die." The winged man said.

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled all, but Davis

The winged man throw a small ball of fire at a small table and reduced it to ash. Then he looked at the children and repeated.

"This is what I will do to all of you if you don't tell me where Ranma Saotome is?" the winged man said in anger.

Everyone with the exception of Ukyo, the digimon, and Davis were frightened by the man's entrance.

"HEY YOU JACKASS THAT WAS MY FRONT DOOR AND MY ONE OF MY NEW TABLES I HOPE CAN PAY OF THOSE YOU…" yelled Ukyo

"UKYO! There are children watch you language." Scolded Kasumi as she pointed to Davis, T.K., Kari, Ken, Yolie, and Cody.

"Eep! Sorry I forgot they were there." Apologized Ukyo

The Cat Café

"I sense Saffron near by, get Moose and the others, without Ranma we will be hard pressed to win this fight." Said a worried Cologne

"Yes Great Grandmother." Said Shampoo

The Tendo Dojo

"Do you sense that Genma?" asked Soun

"Yes, I remember that aura from the Mount Phoenix incident." Said Gemna

"What are you to waiting for then go check it out." Said Happosai

"Yes master right away." Said both

**At Ucchan's **

"Who are you?" questioned a scared Kari

"I am Saffron the God of Phoenix Mountain!" roared Saffron "Now where is the mortal that I seek and don't try to lie because I can sense he is hear."

"We don't know where he is. He hasn't been seen in over 10 year." Said a frightened Yolie

"DO NOT LIE TO ME LITTLE MORTALS I SENSED HIS PRESENCES IN THE AREA! Roared a furious Saffron "NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS."

No response was he's answer.

"Since you won't tell me where he is you can all die!" roared Saffron

He charged up two large fireballs and was about to throw them when he was sent flying back out the hole he made by a fast and powerful strike to the chest.

"Leave them alone Saffron your fight is with me. So leave the others out of it." Said an angry Davis/Ranma "And the name is Davis now."

"I don't care what name you go by so long as you are destroyed forever." Said an angry Saffron

"Then consider it brought. Bird brain." Taunted Ranma

Saffron at the point lifted his right hand at Ranma and fired at him. Davis/Ranma evaded all fireballs and countered with an aerial jump kick to the face. He then rebounded off of Saffron's face a lamppost to deliver a heel kick. He then did a three sixty to deliver a double knee kick to the face to send Saffron into the canal at the end of the street.

In the Canal

"The boy is better then I thought. I am glad that I brought some spring of drowned girl and twin. This will make him weaker and reduce his energy in half." Thought Saffron with an evil smirk.

On the Street that is Next to the Canal

"Is he gone?" Asked frightened Cody

He was the first to speak, as everyone had been either to frightened or shocked to talk all they did was move to keep an eye one Davis.

"No he isn't if it was that easy I wouldn't have had to kill him in are first encounter." Said Davis

Just then the water started to boil and out came Saffron in a large crash of water.

"That is correct child." Stated Saffron "Here is a present from the Pools of Sorrow."

With that said Saffron throw two bags of water the first being the spring of drowned girl, which turned Davis into a younger version of Jun. That made Davis and Matt shudder. While Davis was shuddering he was hit with the other bag, which held the water from the spring of drowned twins. Instead of two Jun look a likes, Davis stood there with a girl with long silver hair that was braided into a long pigtail that reached to the waist of her back. Her face looked had two markings near her eyes that made them look like they were slits. Her teeth looked normal except for the two long fangs the looked like they where from a dragon. (These fangs are not like Ryoga's his where small and short and hers are longer.) Instead of being naked as most residents thought she would be. She was wearing a battle armor that was like the scales of a dragon were used to make it. The armor was as red as blood, but as flexible as silk. At her waist was a sash the held two short swords that had tassels at the end of the handles.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Said the silvered hair girl.

Ranma upon hearing her voice recognized it as Spice from when his memories returned.

"Spice, your in Nerima." Stated Davis

"How do you know who I am." Asked Spice "The last I remember is drowning near the Pools of Sorrow"

"So you're the girl that drowned there that would explain how you got your body back." Said Ranma "Right now we need to take down Saffron."

At that name Spice withdrew her short swords and attacked Saffron who was letting Ranma's strength get weaker so he could obliterate them. So when he saw someone he hadn't seen in over fifteen hundred years. He was more surprised by that then the attack. That she struck him with. The two swords where made of magic and dealt a major blow to him. He could heal from normal weapons easily, but magical weapons where harder to heal from.

"That was for trying to steal my first kiss you jerk." With that said Spice attacked again this time using her chi to create two slash marks on Saffron's chest. That sent him screaming in pain. She then jumped out of the way as Saffron started to throw punches wildly everywhere to keep anyone from getting close to him.

"We need to keep him still so I can hit is pressure points to release all of the evil energy that is in him." Shouted Spice.

"You need someone to hold him still, then lets give her the time she needs." Said Tai. "You guys ready then lets do it."

"Right lets show them the power digivolution DNA style." Said Davis

"Right" said the younger digidestined

"Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon."

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon."

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon."

"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon."

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon."

"EX-VEEMON"

"STINGMON"

Together "DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…."

"PAILDRAMON"

"AQUILLAMON"

"GATOMON"

Together "DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…."

"SILPHYMON"

"ANKYLOMON"

"ANGEMON"

Together "DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…."

"SHAKKOUMON"

"PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TOO…."

"IMPERIALDRAMON"

"IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TOO…"

"FIGHTER MODE"

"All right you guys lets get him." Yelled Davis

With that said Silphymon distracted Saffron with Static Force and Astro Laser attacks. While that was going on Imperialdramon and Shakkoumon grabbed Saffron's arms and legs to immobilize him.

"Hey Spice your up." Yelled Davis

"Thank you." Said Spice

With that Spice hit all of the pressure points to release all the evil energy in Saffron. Who revered back into a child.

"Thank you!" said a voice in the sky.

A woman that Davis remembered as Kiima came flying down to Saffron

"I am sorry for what Lord Saffron did an evil came out of the sky and attacked Lord Saffron in the middle of the night and he was bent on destroying you Ranma. For that I am sorry." Said an apologetic Kiima

"No problem glad to help." Said the Digidestined

"I'm wondering where did that energy go or come from for that matter." Asked Izzy

"Who knows? Maybe we should ask Genni." Said Mimi

"That's a good idea Mimi thanks." Said Izzy.

To be continued…

Sorry for the long delay had a lot of stuff to do in school. Hopefully I can get the story completed this year. Until then see yah next time.


	7. Sorry

Sorry for anyone that likes this story. I'm going to discontinue this story because I forget most of the storyline I had planned out in my mind. I should have written it down so that I can remember. If any one want to take it over I will have no objections and will welcome anyone that would like to take the story into their own way.

PS no need to e-mail me for permission I am giving the permission right now since I never check my e-mail daily.


End file.
